Challenges
by sapphireplusle
Summary: I've been thinking about these alot, i would really like to see how far they can go. Come in and check them out. :


Challenges

I lurk around looking for good fanfiction of just about anything... . kinda.. (naruto, pokemon, kingdoms hearts...) basically i watch an anime and see if someone has developed it further here.

I find it sad that I have TONS of fanfiction ideas but neither the time or patience to do them... SO here we go, give it a shot.

-Tales of legendia/Naruto crossover, Naruto-Centric adventure/romance, Naru/Tenten.-

I'm sure those who have played tales of legendia can kinda see the characters from the game in the naruto universe.

Not a full crossover, just the fighting style of Senel's team implamented into the anime.

I wanna see naruto with a fighting style like senel coolidge and it helps that their personalities are just about the same. With being ignored naruto doesn't seek attention, instead he keeps to himself, only letting certain people into his life and when he does, he shall protect them with his own two hands (im pumped about naruto performing swallow storm or demon fang, heh) anyway..

Tenten will have a sword fighting style similar to chloe valens (the second hardest flippin boss in the game..ugh...)

I would like to see how u implament Moses, Will, Jay, Norma, and Grune's fighting style into the story... surprise me. :D

Teams are up to you.

Team 7/ Sandaime/ Council bashing is allowed but PLEASE try to keep it to a minimum... it's funny yes, but after awhile it gets monotonous.

-Naruto/Okamiden crossover, Naru-centric, action/adventure, Naru/Hana-

After it's defeat by the sun goddess Amaterasu, the Ninetails was sealed into Naruto, enabling him to use the celestial brush. Now Chibiterasu, son of Ammy, and Naruto shall once again save the world from evil, or die trying.

Implament the praise system. In the beginning, he is ignored and hated(NO ABUSE!) but with his good deeds (or celestial intervention or whatever...) he gains respect and acknowledgement.

They can't have the same brush techniques, one gets bloom and the other gets vine, one gets inferno and the other gets waterspout, etc. What techniques they receive is up to you but chibi gets powerslash and cherrybomb, since naruto has kunai/shuriken and explosive tags.

The Ninetails is evil, EVIL!

Teams are up to you.

No bashing please.

now for The ULTIMATE Challenge

-Naruto/Suikoden Tierkiers (the one for DS, yes you would have to play it), this will be a Multi-crossover (videogames and anime, etc), Naru-centric(well he is the hero..), Action/Adventure, Naru/Harem (With all that recruiting... yea..)-

Take Naruto and throw it in a HUUUUGE pot, add a dash of AU, sprinkle in some Suikoden Tierkreis, Toss in some other Series', Mix well, and Enjoy!

1st book is found in The Forest of Death

the powers they receive reflect the elements (Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water)

you can throw in some poison and healing techniques(med-nins ya know?)

Naruto gets Wind

mix in some jutsu(Have a Blast!)

Yes the tower in the Forest of death is the castle

This story will need ALOT of creativity.

Remember the way the storyline traveled in the game then look at a map of the naruto world... now flip the game path (magedom to the west and nainaneis to the east) and place it over the naruto world map... Are you thinking what i'm thinking?

3 other worlds will have to be merged into the naruto one, one of the worlds that pop up have to be a Dragonball Z world (any part of the series you want) but...  
>Trunks = Cougar<p>

Madara = Valfred  
>Kakashi = Dirk<p>

Adding the Furious Roar, Porpos-kin, and Auster Folk is up to you

Let them trade (This is why it took me a month to beat, all that trading, I had a hand made Chart and everything. lol)

Last but not least, Good luck finding all 108 stars and good luck.

I'm not very good at explaining my ideas unless you are actually talking to me... ^^' (unfortunately)  
>If there are any questions, don't hesitate to PM me. I will answer all questions pertaining to the challenges as best as i can. :D<p> 


End file.
